Total Drama Island
Chris McClean: Hello, America! Welcome to Season 1 of Total Drama: Total Drama Island. Today we will meet 20 contestants! And look: Here's our first one! Gwen. Gwen: Oh boy. Another season at this crummy camp? Chris: You bet! Gwen: Great. Chris: NEXT IS... BETH! BETH: Hey everybody. I hope Heather's not here. Chris: Hehehe. Next is DJ. He's scared this season. He misses momma. next is Katie, an adorable Fireside Girl. She brought Ginger and Holly. Katie: Fireside girls rock! Chris: Sure.... next is Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Vanessa: Nice clothes (to Gwen). Gwen: Thanks! Chris: Next is... Alejandro and a camel??? (Gwen and Vanessa laugh) Alejandro: That smells!!! (Beth sighs at the thought of kissing Alejandro) Chris: Next is Trent and Katie and Doofenshmirtz. Trent: This lab coat guy has a balloon. Doofenshmirtz: IT'S NAME IS BALLOONY!!! (Katie laughs at the name) Chris: Next is Ferb, and Noah. (They arrive) Chris: Next is Baljeet, Sierra, Bridgette, Perry and Cody. Well, that's it for today's episode! Episode 2- Not So Happy Campers, Part 2 Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island 20 Campers who will compete for 1 million dollars! But this time, they will divide into 2 teams and jump off a cliff. Find out what happens this time on Total Drama Island (later) Chris: Cody, Sierra, Vannesa, Camel, Trent, Holly, Genger, Noah, Bridgette and Gwen, you will be Team 1, aka The Running Fingers. The rest of you, Ferb, Baljeet, Alejandro, Katie the Fireside girl, DJ, Katie, Baloony, Doofenshmirtz, Perry, and Beth will be the Screaming Erasers. Later, the 2 new teams go to a cliff, which is one thousand feet over shark infested water. There is a small area where you can land to win, where sharks are not swarming, Chris: Your objective is to jump off the cliff and land in the small area provided where no sharks are around. Bridgette: I'll go first. Her team: YAH!!!! Bridgette jumps, and sucessfully makes it. Chris: That's one point for the Running Fingers. Next!!! (Holly and Genger push the camel off the cliff but accendentally fall. The camel doesn't make it and gets bit by a shark and goes to a better place. Genger trips and falls too and makes it.) Chris: Youch! Looks the camel is elliminated! Who's next and the Running Fingers have 2 points. Next!!! Cody: I'll go! Sierra: CODY!!!! Wait up!!!! Cody: Darn! They jump, and make it. 4 for the Running Fingers. Vannesa: I'll go next. But I'm scared... Alejandro: I'll go with you. Vannesa: OK!!! As they fall, Alejandro pushes Vannesa into a danger zone. Vannesa: Cheater! Chris: Is that it? Well. Hot tub time!!! Everyone gets to build a hot tub. The Running Fingers get an advantage for winning the 1st challenge! They get free wood. Beth: What about us? Chris: You have to chop your wood yourself from trees! Their team: Awww. Chris: With your bare hands! Team: Awww!!!! (later) The Running Fingers win! Chris: This team, the Screaming Earsers, will be headed to elimination! (later) Chris: The first marshmellow goes to... Alejandro. Next is Ferb, Perry and Baljeet. Also... DJ and Katie and Katie the Fireside girl. That leaves... Chris: Doofenshmirtz or Baloony. Doofenshmirtz... here's your marshmellow! Baloony floats into the sky. Chris: Goodbye, and we'll see you Wednesday night, on 2/16/11. And good luck. The Awake-A-Thon Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, the camel got ate for, and the other non-human left, Baloony. But this next episode will wake you up (laughs). (later) (IN THE MESS HALL) Vanessa: Check out my new cell phone (to Gwen). Gwen: Cool. Chris: Hello, suckers. You will be having a great feast today! Cast: Yah!!!! (everyone eats besides Alejandro who looks suspicious) Chris: Suckers... Once everyone is done eating Chris says: Now you have to run 10 miles and back. Alejandro: I knew that spoiled movie star was up to something! Cast besides Alejandro: Aww!!! Beth and Katie the Fireside Girl walk together. Katie: Let’s make an alliance. Beth: OK! Meanwhile… Beth starts to run. Beth: I’m gonna be first!!! Alejandro: Hello, my lady. What is that??? (Beth turns and looks) Alejandro pushes her Beth: Cheater!!! DJ speeds up Alejandro (serious this time): What’s that??? DJ: Dude, I’m not a girl. Alejandro: OK, suit yourself. (DJ turns around as Alejandro speeds up) DJ sees a bear! Perry: GRRRR… DJ: Oh… it’s just a platypus. They don’t do much, you know? Perry speeds up, holding a SPY badge. Alejandro: Hello, little platypus. Aren’t you a darli- boy. Perry, in platypus, says stop. Luckily, Alejandro speaks platypus. Alejandro stops and lets Ferb pass. Alejandro runs anyway. Gwen: Can I touch your phone? Vannesa: NO!!!! Gwen: Fine then. (Gwen runs faster) Everyone makes it back to the main lodge. Chris: OK, in first, Alejandro with 1 point for his team. In second is Ferb, with another point for their team. In third is Perry with another point for that team. Next is DJ with another point for that team. The Screaming Eraser’s prize is… 5 hour energy. Gwen: What’s this for? Chris: For your next challenge. Cast: AWWW!!! Vanessa: Shoot!!! Alejandro: I would stay up another year just to see your beautiful face. (Vanessa giggles) Suddenly, Baljeet and Gwen were asleep. Vanessa shows Alejandro her phone. Alejandro: Can I look ? Vanessa: NO! She then falls asleep. Beth and Katie the Fireside girl and Katie both fell asleep. Alejandro takes Vanessa’s phone and sends a message to his mom. Trent and Noah then fell asleep. Dr. Doofenshmirtz fell asleep. Baljeet and Holly fell asleep along with Ginger. DJ, Alejandro and Perry were the only ones left on the Screaming Erasers. Sierra, Cody, and Bridgette were the ones left for the Running Fingers. Cody falls asleep. Sierra: Cody!!! She then falls asleep, along with DJ. Alejandro: Can I go to the bathroom? Chris: Sure. (1 hour later, Alejandro isn’t back) Chris: I guess the guys asleep. Perry or Bridgette.. Tick, tock, tick, tock. Bridgette falls asleep. Perry: Granananaana. 　 Later… Vanessa: Someone used my phone. Not cool!!!! She looks at Gwen. Vannesa: You used my phone!!! You’ve been dying to use it all day!!! Gwen: I swear I didn’t! Chris: Time for elimination! People safe tonight... Trent Noah Holly Ginger Cody Sierra Bridgette That leaves... Vannesa or Gwen. Vanessa!!! You're staying... NOT! Bye, Vanessa. Dodgebrawl ﻿ Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, the cast had to stay up forever, but in the end, Vanessa left because of her anger. Will Alejandro make another girl lose? Will Gwen be happy or sad because Venessa left? Is Perry still sleep??? Find out, this time on Total Drama Island!!! (Later, in a room made of glass) Perry is still sleepy, so he doesn't go in the first round. Baljeet:Aww... too bad! DJ, Katie, Katie the Fireside Girl, and Baljeet go for the Screaming Erasers. Gwen, Trent and Holly and Genger for for the Running Fingers. MORE COMING MONDAY... SORRY! Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue